Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler (Real name Kurt) a member of the X-Men. He also is also member of the Omega League with his sister Rogue. He with the rest of the X-Men and other super heroes stopped Hunson Abadeer. With the rest of his team he joined in the P Team's fight agenist Zeus. Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Nightcrawler appears with Rogue, Starkiller, and Cruger who join up with the heroes to clear the name of anyone imprisoned due to Sinster or Blackgurumon's plans.He and the team arrive at the amusement park where Nightcrawler comments looks haunted which Discord points out because LOD used disco balls. Nightcrawler heads with Cruger and helps catch the Blackgurumon members who they force an answer out of with Starkiller threatening cold blood torture when they refuse his let go of the boys. Nightcrawler then joins up with Cruger and Starkiller in finding Broodwing and getting what Jesse is up to who Broodwing states is very engimatic and Broodwing decides to make his escape since his business isn't to subject Cruger and co.Picard lead the others characters to the haunted house where they end up having to cross the streets in bins. Nightcrawler helps get the piece of the 4th treasure with Yasha, Rogue, Jaeris, Zick and Raziel only for them to learn that Anna was kidnapped. He arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't posiosned. Nightcrawler and his friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinster. Cruger, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the team learn that Blackgurumon's allies are there and from Slade's ally Jonas Hodges that they are relocating their base and that must find their next piece of the treasure in the pyramid using unconvient means. Slade, Anti Cosmo and The Striker Force lead on the pyramid to find their piece which has Starkiller fight the trio of Hans, Jack Welker, Philip Bauer while Slade and Anti Cosmo fight Blue who shows up by concidence. Nightcrawler joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Nightcrawler like the others ends up in Springfield where they discuss what's up and he with the Omega League and Zick go after the Trigger which Isabella hunts after and help her get it back. Cruger and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. It turns out that is waiting 2 minutes in the same area. He assists in the war against the villains by fighting Sector 32. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants Category:Sibling Category:The Omega League Category:Action Hero Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Teleporters Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Adrian Hough Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Liam O'Brien Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Trevor Devall Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:X-Men Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Ross Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Meskimen